


Ad Astra Per Libri - Plain Text and Image Descriptions

by orphan_account



Series: Ad Astra Per Libri [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plain text version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the mobile and screen reader friendly version of the series Ad Astra Per Libri. This contains no new content that cannot be found in the main series itself.





	

Thou art the star for which all evening waits-  
O star of peace,come tenderly and soon,  
Nor heed the drowsy and enchanted moon,  
Who dreams in silver at the eastern gates  
Ere yet she brim with light the blue estates  
Abandoned by the eagles of the noon.  
But shine thou swiftly on the darkling dune  
And woodlands where the twilight hesitates.  
Above that wide and ruby lake to-West,  
Wherein the sunset waits reluctantly,  
Stir silently the purple wings of Night.  
She stands afar, upholding to her breast,  
As mighty murmurs reach her from the sea,  
Thy lone and everlasting rose of light.  
\- George Sterling, 1911

O stars, and dreams, and gentle night;  
O night and stars, return!  
And hide me from the hostile light  
That does not warm, but burn;  
\- Emily Bronte

An image of the Eagle Nebula. The background is mostly black, light blue, and brownish orange. The foreground has stars, and a series of columns of gas that resemble an eagle. All of the stars have a flaring glimmer to them; they are the main focus of the image.


End file.
